User talk:Jjtninja
NP That being said, you might want to include a header at the start of your story saying it passed the Spinoff Appeal just os it doesn't get accidentally deleted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:06, November 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: I may have to submit the story then and credit you if the blacklist filter is blocking you. Please let me know how you want it submitted. (All on one page? With each part broken up and linked together? And what you want the title to be?) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:15, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :Side note: Your story has coding errors. Make sure you are using Source Mode when posting them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:23, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ::As unpleasant as it may be, I think I may have to do this for you as even when you manage to slip it by, the story has a massive amount of coding errors. I'll start on it today. (I'm going to delete the second part as fixing it will take more time that re-uploading.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:29, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Is the corrected version on the dA page? If so, I can simply move 'em over. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:37, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Alright, I'll begin uploading the first two. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:42, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Log 1 First log is up, feel free to add the picture. I will start on the second in a while. (I unfortunately have to do some QC first.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:56, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Images Please don't add irrelevant images to pastas. It counts as pointsgaming and will get you banned if you keep doing it. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:47, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Disregard the above message, was a misunderstanding. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:53, November 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sorry, but I think I'm just going to upload them all and then you can edit them. (I have to be heading off in a while and would like to finish this before then.) Additionally I am going to consolidate the last two parts (7 and 8) into two pages instead of four. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:36, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks for uploading them for me, man. I really appreciate it. :) J.T. 21:39, November 27, 2014 (UTC)jjtninja Hecho! Just finished uploading the final part. (Please note the pictures from each section are missing, I'm sure you can upload them and make any changes you deem necessary.) Have a good Thanksgiving! Here are the links: *Seven Days: Log 1 *Seven Days: Log 2 *Seven Days: Log 3 *Seven Days: Log 4 *Seven Days: Log 5 *Seven Days: Log 6 *Seven Days: Log 7 *Seven Days: Log 8 EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:08, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Note Please stop messing with the format of your stories. It is causing horrendous coding errors that making editing them all but impossible to edit/correct minor issues. Here is what the story looks like in editing mode. You can indent by adding a colon (:) at the start of every new line and space with this on sentences you don't want to double space: You can view this message in editor to see how it works. The issue with using that coding previously mentioned is that users remove it and then you add it back on (creating a tug-of-war of pointless edits) :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:12, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :Whoa, thanks for telling me. The reason why I did it like that last night was that someone sent me a message pointing out several errors that I swore I had corrected before. So I used a program that basically translated my source doc. into HTML tags and pasted it in the source editor. :My mistake. :J.T. (talk) 07:45, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Numa Hi I wanna experience the stuff you experienced in the logs NumaNuma89 (talk) 06:50, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Demarcus Murphy Coding No problem :) Also, I can do it in like 2 or 3 minutes for most articles. When I see a page with coding errors, I use a program which replaces all of them with nothing, so it isn't too difficult. Anyway, thanks for writing such a great series! Have a good day, Underscorre - Talk to me 09:41, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, by the way, I tried to make it look as much like the original as I could, I kept all the center aligns and stuff. Are you OK with how it turned out? Underscorre - Talk to me 09:42, January 4, 2015 (UTC) re It's kind of a complicated issue, but I think you could still have it under a different license as long as the original author (i.e. you) gives permission to use it on the wiki. I might be wrong, though. To change the license on the page itself, go into source mode and replace this: with this: LOLSKELETONS (talk) 09:16, January 7, 2015 (UTC) coding Just wanted to inform you that you formatted the By template on your stories incorrectly: "user=Jjtninja" does nothing. If you want it to link to your userpage, format it like this: LOLSKELETONS (talk) 22:05, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Blog Just to let you know, if you want a blog post deleted, I'd reccomend asking an admin directly instead of adding the delete template. Categories aren't meant to be added to blogs. As a side note, please don't blank pages you tag for deletion, we do need to check that a page deserves said punishment. Best regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 19:37, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Seven days and Grammar Damn you middle school teachers! Althoug you do start sentences like that a bunch of times :P Would've been more realistic if someone had a gun more often *cough*. I was completly wrong about it not being scary ;-; It was horrible like 26C and the door closed at least my dog was with me. Anything i just love your writing. Flymann18173 (talk) 20:41, May 11, 2015 (UTC)Flymann18173 Porpose It would make my life interesting to say the least. It would be an exciting experiance. Azo anonzo/tenebris eschlar (my spirit name/special) tyler 1395 17:04, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Roleplaying Please don't roleplay on this website. It violates our commenting policy and site rules. If it happens again, I will have to block you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:28, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :As Underscore is likely out atm, here. When you wrote: "Oh, last time I checked he was fine, but uh...he wasn't very eager to speak to me." Pretending that your CP is alive/exists is a form of roleplaying and tends to cause drama/arguments. I would suggest against it as we've had to ban users in the past for roleplaying. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:55, July 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah. What Emp's said above is correct. I hope that clears things up. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:14, July 20, 2015 (UTC) j.t, i am a writer(atleast trying to be) i have many stories throughout wattpad and i am trying to get writers whom i think are brilliant to check me out and tell me what they think(dont worry im not gonna go creepy fangirl on you) i just want to know what a good writer as you are thinks of my works. sadly my stuff is all on wattpad. ill try and put it on the wiki but if you could, my username on wattpad is son_of_jerem_morrow pls give me a look and tell me what you think of my story "the flesh that hates".(completely different from the scp story i assure you) sincerely , Skinless (talk) 13:11, May 12, 2016 (UTC)skinless Dude, can you talk to The Sender, and see if I can go through what you went through in the Logs stories? I don't believe they really happened, and I want to experience them for myself. Seven Days Kayla and J.T. I can see why they'd want to ship J.T. and Kayla at first, but it was obvious soon after they met, that they'd never last (even if that didn't happen to her). I'd love to start reading your other writings. P.s. I feel like I should be calling you J.T. now instead. Adrier99 (talk) 01:42, November 1, 2016 (UTC) J.T. Well, which do you prefer? You did introduce yourself as James, but J.T. is your character. What does the "T" stand for anyways (I'd assume Thomas, but you never know)? I don't think I could write a story with the layout of my house or friends in it because I'd go way into detail and the story would probably be mostly pages of vividly describing everything. Was Kayla inspired by anyone (like before she turned psycho)? Must be exciting to see your story get more and more popular. I wonder how many people dressed up as Kayla for Halloween...hmmmm Adrier99 (talk) 10:11, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Kayla Her character was definitely interesting, and she was one of my favorites in the logs. However, I can see why you wouldn't like her cause she actually is sort of creepy and annoying. I was happy when they found each other, but I was also glad when she wasn't in the picture anymore. However, when she came back I could see what you meant with everyone liking her, but being slightly annoyed by her. I feel bad that she just follows you around now because of her popularity. But she's an awesome character and I love the way you created her. I think I'm just going to keep calling you James. J.T. (although technically is you) is your character, you are James. I phrased that weird, but I think you get it. Adrier99 (talk) 16:42, November 1, 2016 (UTC) * Seven Days: Log 1 * Seven Days: Log 2 * Seven Days: Log 3 * Seven Days: Log 4 * Seven Days: Log 5 * Seven Days: Log 6 * Seven Days: Log 7 * Seven Days: Log 8 Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 17:16, August 22, 2018 (UTC) Licensing The wiki is a CC-BY-SA wiki, and it would take FANDOM staff to change that, though they are highly unlikely to do so. ClericofMadness (talk) 19:55, August 31, 2018 (UTC) * Seven Days: Log 1 * Seven Days: Log 2 * Seven Days: Log 3 * Seven Days: Log 4 * Seven Days: Log 5 * Seven Days: Log 6 * Seven Days: Log 7 * Seven Days: Log 8 Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 23:50, September 22, 2018 (UTC)